Land and Waters
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: When Iwatobi and Samezuka swimming team are curious about this unique sport by reading, they would witness that things will become different from their regular swimming. An environment that they can see/observe women, using their busts, hips and buttocks as weapons to win with a history in a making. Join them as they make friends from Setouchi and Suruga, to reunite as one.


**A/N: Well, I bet that this would be the first Keijo crossover and it is crossed with Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I'll be honest, I love both of these shows and it fits one thing. Water, swimsuits and swimming latex. So, I'll start at Samezuka Gakuen in which, I kinda liked Rin's potential to be a captain and then the Iwatobi cast. This is will be slightly AU and read it later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both of the franchise.**

* * *

Samezuka Gakuen, an infamous school of the known swimming club that is rivaled Iwatobi Swim Club. Matsuoka Rin, a seventeen year old student with maroon hair and matching sharp eyes in which he is looking at the swimmers and their performance if they improve or not. What makes him unique is his "shark-like" teeth. However, a first year guy with orange hair and matching amber eyes in which he's reading a magazine that makes him drool. The captain got annoyed and called him out.

"Oi Momo!"

"What's up Rin-senpai?" The cheerful guy who loves girls and the little brother of the former captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Mikoshiba Momotarou faced his senpai, lacing up a smile on his face as he went to him, "When will Gou-san come here?" Although he considered the Iwatobi Group as rivals, he still goes after Rin's little sister, Matsuoka Gou (or Kou). Though that magazine might change his life.

"That is none of your business," The shark teeth teen spat, in which he doesn't want them to slack around, "What are you reading that you are slacking around and not improving your backstroke technique huh?"

"Heheh~ Glad that you asked senpai~ I was reading an article of this magazine that was once having males on the scene, now it's a female sport~!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Say Rin-senpai, have you heard of a sport called keijo?"

"Keijo? What's that?"

"It is a sport where they would use their busts and butts as weapons and when they knock their opponent to the water with the last one remaining standing on land, that contestant wins... Senpai?"

Rin gritted his teeth and was flushed due to how he remembered one time when he read some magazine of the guy who wants to idolize him, Nitori Aiichirou. The boy was currently practicing his breaststroke in which he would do his full best to react the expectations of that said current captain. He asked, flustered due to avoid imagining such things.

"That sounds like sumo if you ask me. Am I wrong?"

"It is like sumo, but much more better~"

 _'Get your head out of the gutter Momo! Now is not the time to think about that, we have to train harder for entering the internationals!'_

"Enough already! Just do your thing and improve your skills okay?" The captain ordered and wanting him to practice his swimming techniques as the cheerful "Sea Otter" of Japan complied and said.

"Gotcha, Rin-senpai!"

He noticed that a guy with a short black hair with turquoise eyes, swimming in a butterfly stroke as he would do everything to keep Rin's dream on swimming on a relay or even as an Olympic swimmer afloat. Yamazaki Sousuke, who is in the same year as Rin would savor the time perfectly without giving it a waste.

 _'I will give my all to keep your dreams alive Rin... Not even you can stop him... Nanase...'_ Despite of that, he doesn't despise the man named Haruka Nanase, Rin's former swimming teammate since elementary. He's very protective towards his friend.

After touching the main corner, Sousuke removed the swimming headwear and goggles, water dripping down his hair and forehead as he's huffing from the training Rin gave to him, taking the turns of doing it to make a sample out of his members. Taking off his sports jacket, he went into the ramp as he began to readied himself to swim and pulling the goggle strap and when he released it, it creates a whacking sound while looking at the water, smirking before diving in to do a freestyle.

 _'I'll show Haru that... I'm much more better than before! I'll show him that he has never seen before!'_

"Looks like Matsuoka-senpai is all pumped up," Ai comments while looking to his idol afar with admiration.

"Of course! I told him about the sport called keijo and telling him about this article, see?" Momo smirked, while showing him a magazine all about keijo.

"What!? Did you just say "keijo"!?" Ai was surprised as he might have heard about it, looking at the guy.

"Of course! It is a known sport, if you're bored in sumo!"

"Where did you heard of it?"

"It was an old article to say the least. There was that legendary sexy lady who is extremely good in the sport and she was called ummmm... "Missile Lady of Kyoto"?"

"Shirayuki Kyoko... Am I right?" They are surprised to hear their Yamazaki-senpai, talking about the sport. He got out of the water and all soaked up, looking at the kouhai's while they are looking at him as if they think that he's not interested in the sport, "What? Do you find it strange for someone like me, who heard about this sport?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yamazaki-senpai? How did you know her name?" The silver haired boy asked, looking at the stopwatch and then Rin in alteration.

"She's in the nationwide news before I transferred herel. She's famous."

"Oh yeah. You're right Yamazaki-senpai."

While Ai was holding the stopwatch, observing Rin if he has a new personal record time for freestyle. The other male swimmers were wowed at the site that he would be determined to become a representative for Japan, in which he would try to beat Haruka if he can. Sousuke and Momo stopped talking about keijo and glanced at the sight that the maroon haired teen did improve a lot. After Rin finished the last run, he huffed and removed the swimming goggles and swimming headwear, while Ai telling him to keep up the good work.

 _'So even Sousuke has heard of that sport. I see, not that I can blame them. It is a nationwide sport for ladies after all... Now, where did I heard of that one before?'_

* * *

 **Iwatobi High School (Swimming Pool)**

After winning the relay against the opponents team, the swimming club were actually practicing to keep themselves stronger and with more stamina than ever. The black haired teen, swims to his own accord as they followed the swimming regimen of their swimming coach who had golden hair and matching brownish eyes as well, holding a megaphone to encourage them who happens to be Sasabe Goro and that said teen happens to be Nanase Haruka, the ace swimmer of the Iwatobi swimming club as he knows what he is doing.

"YOU BOYS HAVE TO DO SOME EFFORT AND CONSERVE ENERGY!"

It was a relay practice to do faster exchange with precise accuracy and timing, the one who is swimming right now is a gentle teen with olive green hair with matching eyes as well, swimming in backstroking. That guy happens to be Tachibana Makoto, who happens to be the captain of the team, launching himself into the water before swimming. There are also two men in line, who are preparing themselves to take the turn after Makoto is done.

Another boy with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes jumps into the pool, doing it with grace before performing a breaststroke. He's Nagisa Hazuki, a currently second year boy who is a very bright, cheerful individual who loves to swim with his friends and they noticed that his stamina has been improved.

When the boy Nagisa finished his turn, there's a fairly tall, blue haired boy with matching purple eyes in which he did fast, yet he is cautious of being look beautiful and stays graceful as well. Ryugazaki Rei, once a former member of the track team, usually in the pole category and he has the same year as Nagisa. They heard a whistle coming from a maroon haired girl with a ponytail style, which she's impressed from the record.

"Guys, you have been improving since then~!"

"Alright! Take a break for a moment!"

"Yay~! Now we are free from the grasp of the demon coach~!"

The boy, Nagisa didn't really mean to that because their coach has that nickname back in the day when they are beginner swimmers. They would then swim back to the surface and then are getting out of the pool and noticed that Haru is working hard. Back then, he wasn't open to anyone especially when it comes to his future, even caring about the records and especially about winning or losing. But ever since Rin opened his eyes, he began to feel that he wants to win for his friends and his motto: "I only swim Free... And relay."

"Oh~ You boys are working hard. There is a saying that says, "All great things comes with great effort."." It was their adviser of the swimming club, named Amakata Miho. She was wearing her casual clothes, donned with straw hat and sunglasses due to the fact that the weather is getting hot. Then, a girl with maroon hair tied up into a ponytail and her matching eyes were locking up, as it has been awhile that shes gonna adore those muscular team that she manage. That's Matsuoka Gou (or Kou), the younger sister of Rin and also a sports enthusiast, in which there is magazine that she caught up her interest.

"Good job guys~!" Said the captain of their group, smiling and he would give some encouragement if the team is having a rough time or anything that they are in trouble. After sometime, Haru would then raised his head and shaking it up making the water spreading when he did. it. He went out of the pool and drying himself up as always.

"Ne Gou-chan, what is that you are bringing?"

"I told you that you should call me "Kou"!" She whined when Nagisa will call her as that. However, most of the guys were curious and even Sasabe is having the same reaction as the boys are. She was surrounded by muscle glory until she vowed herself that she won't be craving those muscles for now and focusing for them to prepare for the international level soon. It was in the table, right beside to where their teacher is relaxing as she would get it and then showing it to them, "Well, I bought this when I was thinking for a new training menu that we would be representing the country."

"A sports magazine?" Rei was puzzled that it seems to be big to say the least.

"Yeah and we have an article!"

"That's great! At least that the school would be very proud of us even more if we made it all the way, to enter the Olympics soon."

"No kidding Mako-chan~! They might be even attending just to show support on us one time! That's so cool~!"

"Even Onii-chan's team is qualified to the nationals and only one team will be declared the winner."

Because of that response, they seem to can't imagine what would Rin feel if they lost to the biggest competition of all. Sure, they are enjoying swimming just for the sake of it. Then again, one is declared the winner and the rest will lose and for his case. It is either his dream might shatter or might come true. Everyone is feeling uneasy and silent for a while until Nagisa is opening up while he flips a page, surprisingly getting that magazine. The girl suddenly frowned.

"Mou Nagisa-kun~! You should have asked permission."

"Sorry Gou-chan~ I just want to see more of it," As the blonde boy flip the page, he reads something that he might find it strange to say the least, "Hey guys, what is this sport called "Keijo"?"

"Huh?" Everyone was confused that they haven't heard of it or they did, but they didn't pay attention at all. Though Haru listened attentively and he went beside Makoto.

"I think I got it." The male coach may have an idea about this sport.

"Ohhhh~! Sasabe-coach knows what it is!"

"I don't really fully know what it is but its just the basics!"

The middle aged man coughed for a bit, before giving them some ideas as he faced them all, even Amakata, "Well, you guys know what sumo is right?"

"Of course we know that! That's common sense!"

"Good. Well, basically Keijo is like that but replace land with a body of water, swimsuits and ladies. The "land" is basically the ring if we talk about boxing... Sumo plus boxing, you got Keijo."

The guys were silent for a moment, until Nagisa did it again as he basically broke that silence, "Ehhhhhh?! Where did you heard that Coach!"

"I was working at a pizza stand when some of my male co-workers were bringing their money to bet which player to win. So, it is basically a competitive gambling sport."

"Ahhhh~ Gambling is not good!"

"Sensei?" Makoto was surprised that their teacher stood up and then trying to make her point.

"There is a saying that says, "Money is the root of all evil"."

"I don't think that works well sensei. People don't care about that opinion," Rei sweat dropped because some would just not care. Haru however, didn't like the concept that the water is used to consider that player as "out of the game" in which basically that the basic rules of Keijo as Makoto would try to soothe his nerves. Even a calm and collected guy like him gets stressed due to the fact that he really loves the waters that much and he does have the deadpan look. The brown haired boy seems to be worried about his friend, who seems to be too serious.

"Haru, would you please calm down? We can't blame the creator of the sport that they used water for elimination."

"I am calm Makoto. I even heard that there are guys competing to that sport, but they don't have it as much as girls do. "

"I hope that you are calm. I have no comment at all."

 _'Keijo huh? So, they somewhat use the waters as the sign of being eliminated of the competition. What kind of nonsense is that? I don't like it.'_

He didn't like it, but he has nothing to do about it. It is in the rules that once you are crashed into the water or being knocked out, it is another way to put your opponent into elimination. Everyone sees that Haruka may have some memories about a certain someone in his past.

 _'Also... I can't... Remember. But, someone told me that the person wished to become a keijo player; and at that time... I don't really care about it at all... Right now, I want to swim with my friends and win. That's all it matters.'_

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. The thoughts of the cast of Free! about the unique sport called Keijo. A sport which combines with water and sumo. In the next chapter, I might have introduce the girls/boys (the guys are the manga version) of Keijo on what are their thoughts of the swimming team in Samezuka and Iwatobi. Until next time guys. ;3.**

 **Nagisa: I love penguins~! *Makes a smiley face***

 **Me: I know, Nagisa. *Chuckles***


End file.
